Sentimentos
by Lih Helsing
Summary: Eles estão a nossa volta, eles nos envolvem e nos possuem. Na verdade, eles fazem parte de nós tão intensamente que até se tornam o que deveríamos ser. FrankxAlice


**Sentimentos**

* * *

**When the moon fell in love with the sun**

**All was golden in the sky**

**All was golden when the day met the night**

**But her eyes saved his life**

**In the middle of summer**

Não havia outro sentido, motivo ou explicação. Frank tinha sido feito para Alice e ela decididamente tinha sido feita pra ele. Ele seria capaz de enxergar o amor dela, mesmo que fosse cego.

Frank a segurou pela cintura e abraçou mais forte; foi o suficiente para ambos saberem que era pra vida toda. Quando Alice caiu, quando tudo que eles tinham parecia ter chegado ao fim, foi no abraço dele que ela encontrou conforto, que ela se encontrou novamente. Ele que lhe deu forças para continuar, sempre em frente.

Eles poderiam ser apenas sextanistas quando aquela ligação intensa aconteceu, mas eles sabiam que aquilo não se romperia tão facilmente.

Frank a beijou com tanta paixão, como se aquela fosse a última vez. E era apenas a primeira; de muitas que ainda tardariam a vir. Eles estavam sozinhos no salão principal. Poderia haver mil pessoas em volta, a sensação de que apenas eles dois existiam no mundo era suficiente para tornar aquele momento perfeito.

* * *

**Don't worry about a thing,**

**'Cause every little thing gonna be all right**

"_Frank, eu estou com medo"_ Ela o abraçou pela cintura, e ele cobriu seus ombros de forma protetora. _"São nossos últimos momentos em Hogwarts, e eu tenho medo do que pode acontecer lá fora"_

"_Não há nada para temer, querida"_ Ele sustentou intensamente o olhar de Alice, como se realmente acreditasse nisso. Havia tanto a temer e infelizmente, tanto a perder.

"_Eu tenho medo de perder vo-"_

Ele fez sinal para que ela se calasse e a beijou carinhosamente. ' Você não vai me perder', dizia o beijo, 'eu vou te amar pra sempre'.

* * *

**They say the captain **

**Goes down with the ship **

**So, when the world ends **

**Will God go down with it?**

"_Eu não quero que você vá, Frank"_ Alice parecia decidida. As feições sempre tão doces estavam pesadas. Frank parecia abatido.

"_Alice, eu não posso ficar"_ Ela não sorriu, ele não se mexeu.

"_Então acabou. Nosso casamento, nossa vida juntos. Tudo. Me desculpe mas eu não posso sofrer tanto assim toda vez que você resolve que _precisa _fazer algo para a ordem"_ Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos, nervoso.

"_Meu amor, não pode fazer isso. É um compromisso que assumimos, não quer que nosso filho viva num mundo melhor?"_

"_Se depender de mim não vai haver _ nosso filho _e nem mesmo Alice Longbottom"_ Frank a mirou por alguns segundos, que pareceram uma eternidade para ela, e se aproximou, puxando-a para um abraço.

"_Se cuide." _ Ele se virou e atravessou a sala; não precisou olhar para trás para saber que Alice irromperia pela porta pedindo para ele voltar. Depois de algum tempo ele simplesmente aprendera a lidar com ela. E isso, todas as coisas que ela fazia, o faziam amá-la sempre mais.

* * *

**Allow me to exaggerate a memory or two **

**Where summers lasted longer than, longer than we do **

**Where nothing really mattered except for me to be with you**

"_Frank! Frank!" _ Alice atravessou a sala a passos largos e abraçou o marido.

"_Oi querida,"_ Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que completava Alice de uma forma única. Ele não estava bem, o corte em sua bochecha estava realmente feio, mas ainda estava inteiro; e vivo.

"_Que alivio, eu já estava preocupa-"_

"_O que é isso, Alice?"_ Frank puxou da mão dela um pequeno envelope e antes que ela pudesse responder ele abriu-o e leu. O sorriso dele se alargou quando leu as palavras em negrito no papel 'Positivo'. _Sim, Sim, Sim! Alice estava grávida!_

Todos os problemas do mundo desapareceram naquele instante e naquele abraço. O papel deslizou até o chão e a felicidade inundou a casa como nunca antes. Como nunca mais.

* * *

**Something's getting in the way **

**Something's just about to break**

Alice segurou o filho firmemente nos braços. Ela sabia que chegaria a hora que ela tanto temera, a de encarar tudo de frente. Frank apertou os dois contra si de forma protetora. O pequeno Neville foi entregue aos braços da avó e os pais se viraram; Alice não seria capaz de olhar para trás sem desistir, então ela apenas seguiu em frente.

Frank podia ver o medo que a envolvia; era tão sólido que ele se julgava capaz de tocá-lo se assim quisesse fazer. Ele não quis porque ele queria ser forte e o medo dela o assustava ainda mais.

As varinhas empunhadas, as lágrimas contidas e mil motivos para dar dois passos atrás a cada um que fossem adiante. Alice queria gritar e correr; voltar a abraçar seu pequeno Neville, tão frágil e tão sozinho.

Ele entrelaçou suas mãos com as dela e respirou fundo, buscou uma coragem que já tinha se dissolvido nas trevas há muito tempo.

"_Estaremos de volta antes de você conseguir dizer Neville, querida"_

Esse era Frank; sempre brincalhão e otimista. Sempre mentiroso.

* * *

**I see nothing in your eyes,**

**and the more I see the less I like.**

**Is it over yet, in my head?**

As risadas, ou talvez fosse apenas uma, ecoavam por toda a sala.

"_Crucio"_ Frank fechou os olhos, não queria assistir aquele show de horror. Mas ele ouviu; ouviu Alice gritar, ouviu ela chorar e suplicar. Ouviu a voz gélida repetir a maldição e sentiu seu corpo se contorcer numa dor maior e mais intensa do que qualquer outra que ele sentira na vida.

Mas não era isso que mais doía. Seu coração se apertava ao pensar no corpo de Alice caído ao chão, contorcido, desfigurado; sofrendo. E era tudo culpa dele.

Ele gritou. Gritou porque não havia mais nada a fazer, gritou porque estava impotente para fazer qualquer outra coisa e até mesmo para proteger sua própria família.

Frank sentiu seu corpo quente, sua cabeça girava. Ele queria gritar que amava Alice mas nenhuma palavra que fazia sentido saía de sua boca. Ele já estava incapaz e acabado.

E quando tudo escureceu, ele soube que era o fim.

* * *

**We were more than friends**

**Before the story ends **

**I know it's not you time**

**But bye bye**

**We fell apart**

**Let's make a new start**

A cabeça dele girava tão forte; e parecia tão pesada. Frank se sentou na cama e olhou em volta.

Branco, branco, branco. A cama abaixo de si não era confortável, mas ele não estava ligando muito. Aliás, quem era ele mesmo?

Uma moça de cabelos compridos e negros se aproximou na cama e Frank instintivamente se levantou e a olhou com hostilidade. A moça de expressão serena piscou algumas vezes e se deitou na cama ao lado da dele. Frank levou alguns minutos para se acalmar e voltar a se sentar; nenhuma palavra foi dita exceto pela enfermeira.

Frank não se lembraria tão cedo quem ele era; ele também não seria capaz de se lembrar de Alice e de tudo que sentia por ela. O laço que sempre existiu entre eles fora rompido pela loucura e pela dor. Ali, naquela enfermaria que exalava sofrimento, jaziam os corpos semi-conscientes de Frank e Alice Longbottom. Eles haviam se esquecido de si mesmos e um do outro; e haviam se esquecido do amor.

* * *

**N/A**: Primeiro, a fic foi inicialmente escrita pro III Chall de OneShot do 6V, mas eu perdi o prazo e por sorte, ou acaso, essa fic já tinha me conquistado o suficiente pra levá-la adiante! Então espero, de coração que ela derreta vocês da mesma forma que fez comigo quando eu a reli. Gostei muito, muito dela.

Segundo, um agradecimento mais do que especial pro Jack e pro Igor (O do 6V genteim (L) ) por me ajudarem. O Igor me deu uma idéia LINDA mas que a gente não conseguiu por pra funcionar direito, mas no finzinho vou dar os créditos da idéia dele e relacionar o que a gente conseguiu.

Por fim, vou por o nome das músicas na ordem ok?

When the Day Met the Night - Panic! At the disco.

3 Little Birds (Não lembro de quem é, sorry)

What a Catch Donnie - Fall Out Boy

Folkin Around - Panic! At The Disco

Diary of Jane - Breaking Benjamin

Breath - Breaking Benjamin

A Little Piece of Heaven - Avenged Sevenfold

E os casais que eu e o Igor escolhemos eram Tristão e Isolda, Romeu e Julieta, Bentinho e Capitu, Phanton e Cristine e Eros e Psique. Tentem adivinhar qual era qual.

Gente, espero que gostem! Um beijo =* E review-me


End file.
